To Live a Good Life
by SaltYater
Summary: Sage Sapphire, during his trip through Europe, encounters human traffickers and manages to save the kidnapped people, however; he is killed in the process! Due to good deeds gained throughout his life, Sage is given the chance to reincarnate to a world of his choosing, and he chooses Remnant! Join Sage as he lives life freely alongside his friends in his quest to Live a Good Life!
1. Chapter 1

STORY! START!

Sage woke up with a gasp, eyes wide with terror, jerking his head back and forth looking for his attacker. After not seeing anyone in his immediate vicinity, he closed his eyes to try and calm down. A few minutes later his heart stopped beating so fast and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Sage decided to take stock of himself and noticed something that confused him greatly, and that was that he didn't feel any pain.

The reason he was confused about this was that he clearly remembered his last memory before falling unconscious was lying on the ground missing a leg and bleeding out through a few holes in his stomach. Opening his eyes and looking down at his stomach he saw that he was wearing a white t-shirt, one suspiciously lacking in a bloodstain or bullet holes to match his memory, however...

"That's odd, I never owned a white t-shirt. Did someone dress me or something?" Furthering his confusion, as well as adding amazement, he saw his leg below the knee that should be a stump right now! Staring at the leg for a few minutes in awe, he started to wiggle his bare feet back and forth, as if affirming himself that the foot was real. He sat in disbelief for a short moment before joy overtook him. He wasn't missing his leg!

"I don't know whatever god out there let me keep my leg after it was shot off, but thank you!" He whispered to himself.

So happy at his continued bipedal-ness, he didn't take a look around until almost an hour had passed after waking up. Finally calming down and wrenching his eyes away from his - attached!- leg, he took a look around. Immediately he was once again amazed at his surroundings. White grass was beneath him, and to his left, and to his right! Soft white grass surrounded him, a field stretching into the horizon as far as the eye can see. Above him white clouds all light and fluffy also stretched into infinity. The world around him was white, No trees could be seen except the one he was leaning on which was of course just as white as everything else around him. Looking up though revealed a surprise, the leaves of the tree weren't white! Instead, every single leaf on the tree was a different color, and all of them were shining like gems under the light.

Sage's eyes went wide with wonder like a child witnessing a magic trick for the first time. The colors mesmerized him. He stared at the colors, shifting with breeze for what felt like hours before his eyes caught sight of one particular leaf. The leaf didn't seem any different from the other leafs in anything but color, a blue-violet like color, however to Sage it was like this leaf was calling to him in a way that nothing ever had. Without realizing it, his hand had stretched toward the canopy above him, as if to grab that leaf that held his attention so firmly.

"That is you, Sage, I wouldn't recommend plucking it off of the tree." A soft voice holding hints of bemusement spoke, shattering Sage's state of calm and making him scramble away from the direction the voice came from, before he remembered his training and turned to face the stranger, arms held tightly in front of him. Upon catching sight of the person that popped out of seemingly nowhere, Sage was dumbstruck.

The Stranger was a beautiful woman, with short black hair reaching to just below her ears. Her eyes were a brilliant green, as clear as water and bright like the sun, at the moment they were filled with mirth that was covering a huge amount of warmth. Her skin was pale though her cheeks held a healthy glow, and her lips were only just a bit darker then her skin. The Stranger held a small smile that reminded Sage of his mother's when she would watch old videos of him as a child. The woman's face was very beautiful.

Moving on to her body, she was short, at most five feet tall. Her neck was a tad bit long for her body size and it led into small sloped shoulders. Below that was an impressive bust with both of her breasts being almost as big as her head. Her waist wasn't much thinner then her hips, just enough to say she had an hourglass figure. Her hips held Sage's attention a bit longer than her waist. they were flared just right so as to draw gazes, and it worked. Her ass, from what he could see, was a decent size comparable to the few fit women Sage had seen nude during his life, muscled and tight. Below that was her legs making up nearly half her height, creamy skin going on all the way down to her dainty feet. All of this stunning beauty was covered by a form fitting simple white dress that ended at her upper thigh. Sage reckoned that if she sat cross-legged, he would be able to see her unmentionables.

"Oh...? Do you like what you see Sage? Perhaps I should let you see a little bit more?" She teased as she noticed his gaze move up and down her form. Her cheeks grew a bit pinker as well, though Sage didn't notice that. Her voice had snapped him out of his thoughts and he brought his gaze to hers, backing up a slight bit more.

"Who are you? And where am I, come to think of it? Last thing I remember before waking up here was lying on the ground in a pool of my own blood! Not to mention my leg. No surgery on earth is able to reattach a leg with no scarring like mine! Ho - how did I survive all the blood I lost? Please..." Starting off fierce, Sage started questioning the Stranger before him, though as he spoke, he grew quieter. He was starting to realize how shaken up he was about waking up in a strange place where color seems to be nonexistent except for in the leaves of the tree. That's not to mention the trauma from losing then regaining a leg as well as going through what Sage did in his final few hours. The stress from nearly dying then being in a foreign land was beginning to show. Only his many years as a soldier let him keep his composure.

The lady, upon seeing him quiet down, shot him a gaze filled with compassion as if she understood why. She decided she should answer his questions, and so she did.

"My name is Camilla, I am... the 'owner' of this place, you could say. The reason you are uninjured is because I healed you, the same with your leg. As for how you survived..." At this, the now named Camilla started to chew her bottom lip, indecision filling her eyes. Once she gazed back at him and saw the desperation for answers in his eyes, hers filled with determination. "Sage... this land you are in now is known by many names, but the most common one you know of would be..." She took a deep breath, "...Heaven. You did die, Sage, I'm sorry."

Sage heard her words and immediately wanted to dismiss them, but then a strange feeling assaulted him, telling his heart and mind alike that whatever this woman says was the truth. Sage felt his heart break as he realized that he was really dead. He'd never get to speak to his friends or family again! Tears filled his eyes and he collapsed to his knees, his arms dropping to sides as he started crying silent tears. Sage heard footsteps approach and looked up to see Camilla, whom he now assumed to be an angel of some kind, walk up to him slowly. Once in front of him, she opened her arms for a hug. Sage was in need of some comfort and gladly hugged her around the waist, burying his face into her stomach as he continued to cry silently. Camilla hugged his head as he kneel there, comforting him, compassion in her eyes. After a few minutes, he had run out of tears and slowly released his hold on the girl hugging him. She, in turn, let go of his head and instead kneel down beside him while taking hold of his hand; squeezing it to show him she was still with him.

As Sage settled down, Camilla started to explain about who she was and what happened to Sage. Camilla was one of many angels in charge of helping souls move along to wherever it they need to go. Sage had throughout his life saved many, many people and some of the people who he saved went on to help make the world a better place. The last person he saved before dying was a man who went on to indirectly save the whole of the human race by solving the problems of indefinite space travel, allowing them to continue to survive as a race long past their home galaxy's destruction. The action of indirectly saving Humanity as a whole, even if unintentional, made it so that Sage held the most good karma any human has ever had before, up until the man previously mentioned died many years later, this is.

Because of this good karma, the god governing this particular reality has seen fit to reward Sage for his efforts.

"And that's where I come in," Camilla said "I am the angel in charge of the cycle reincarnation for planet earth. Because very few people are able to reincarnate due to lack of good karma, I don't work very much." She points to the tree above him. "Every soul that has passed through here has a leaf on that tree. Sure there are a lot of leaves there, but in the end, it's at most a few thousand out of nearly 20 billion people to have ever been born on earth!" At this, Sage speaks up.

"So I get to reincarnate for doing good in my life? All those religious texts that talk about the cycle are right?" He sounded happy to be able to go back to earth, even if he wouldn't remember being Sage. Camilla, upon noticing Sage's thoughts, shook her head and spoke.

"No Sage, that's not the reward I spoke of! The reward granted to you, is that you will be able be reincarnated with all your memories if you choose! But more than that, you will even be able to choose where you will be reincarnated to. It doesn't even have to be Earth! I know you like anime, so maybe you'd like to be born into the world of Bleach? Maybe Naruto or Fairy Tale, or heck; you could even be born as a fish in Spongebob if you want!" At this point, Camilla starts giggling, and he joins in a moment later with thoughts of being a fish swimming through his mind. Soon, he starts to break down even further, laughter echoing through the endless field around them.

After calming down from his fit of laughter, he starts thinking about what Camilla has told him. On whether or not he really wanted to be born somewhere other than Earth. Sure being in the world of One Piece or Pokemon would be great, but it wouldn't be _home._

Camilla sitting beside him seemed to notice his internal struggle and decided to offer some advice.

"Sage, I know that being on a foreign planet, or even in a whole different dimension would be a bit scary or lonely, but even if you decided to rejoin Earth, it be almost hundreds of years after you died. It would be just as strange and foreign as anywhere else you could choose. You shouldn't let this chance to live out your dreams go." With that she fell silent: smiling at him with kind eyes as she waited his decision. He fell deep in thought, pondering on his choices.

An hour has passed in silence, his thoughts racing and crashing against one another until finally, he's made a decision. Turning to Camilla he starts to speak.

"Camilla, I think I've made a decision. But first I wanna thank you for uh, for comforting me when I was- when I was crying..." Here, he blushed in embarrassment and continued." I don't think you know how much that helped, so... Thank you!" He looked to her a gave a closed eye smile. Because he closed his eyes, he didn't notice her eyes widening, nor the blush that took over her face. Looking back towards the ground, Sage kept speaking.

"As for reincarnation there's only one place I'd wan't to be put other than Earth. The show this world is from pretty much directed my whole life: from training the scythe to the level I have, and joining the army, even travelling the world was kind of driven by my love for it. The world is called Remnant. I don't know if you know it...?" Once he finished speaking he looked towards the angel sitting beside him, and once he did he finally saw her red face and wide eyes.

Confused, Sage asked what was wrong to make her so red but Camilla denied anything being wrong at all, even when pushed. Instead, she addressed Sage's first question.

"I do know of the world of Remnant, and you are able to choose it for a destination. Is that your choice?" Upon seeing Sage's nod and his resolute eyes, Camilla smiled and said, "Very well, then! I wash you the best Sage, I hope you live a long and exciting life. Oh! I've taken the liberty of giving you a little gift as well! Have fun~!" And with a wave, Sage's vision went blank and he fell onto his back. His last sight in this world of white was his little violet leaf swaying on the tree.


	2. Chapter 2: Flight from Death

Quick authors note: I didn't realize Sage was a character in RWBY! Guess there will be two now :P Though I doubt I'm gonna be writing about the other one at all so just so you know; Any time Sage is spoken of it will always be the main character, and NOT Sage of team SSSN

Another thing! **This is AU! Massively AU!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of RWBY.

Chapter 2: Waking Up in a New World

 _Warmth_

The first thing Sage felt upon waking was warmth, endless warmth. The feeling surrounded him, almost drowning him in its immensity. It took him a while to move his mind away from it. He tried to think of what could possibly make him feel so warm, so welcome, but instead his consciousness faded as he went back to sleep. Every time he woke up, he would feel the same warmth as before however he soon noticed that it seemed to be getting tighter around him. This cycle of waking and sleeping kept up for a long time, though the exact amount of time was lost to Sage.

Sage also noticed that he couldn't open his eyes, or move himself in any substantial way. He could feel his legs kicking out every so often but he couldn't control it. Every time he was awake he tried to move his body, any part at all. His body felt incredibly weak and fragile to him, not to mention the extreme lack of energy. Every time he managed to twitch an arm or leg, his body would tire out and he would go back to sleep.

Eventually, Sage realized that he never ate. To him, time had just passed by with his waking and sleeping. His mind was almost always focused on trying to move or open his eyes and he never took the time to think about other things. Because of this he never noticed the space he was in getting tighter, or that he was getting bigger, much bigger. Now that he took the time to notice his growth in body size, he also noticed other things. One of the major discoveries was that he could think! Of course, he had thought before, but they were limited to feelings or very simple ideas. Things like the feeling of warmth, or the desire to move was the extent of his thought process up until now.

Because of his newly unleashed mind, he could now think about where exactly he was, and it didn't take him long to realize he was a baby inside of his mother. The knowledge was... odd, to say the least. The knowledge that his first memory of this world would be as a little baby boy inside his mother was very strange to him. At least he assumed he was a boy, rather than a girl.

'I better not be a she.' he thought sourly to himself. If he had to live through life dealing with periods and cramps and not having Little Sage he would be very sad. Deciding to stop thinking about that possibility Sage instead focused on trying to do something he hasn't managed at all yet: to hear. Sure, he had heard very muffled voices before, but when he realized he couldn't understand them he gave up, but now that he could actually think he decided to give it another go. Only thing was... there wasn't any sound! No voices were speaking, so he had to give that up for now. And so Sage, after working out his arms and legs, fell asleep like so many times before. However, when he woke up this time, something changed

He could open his eyes! Sure, he couldn't actually see anything but he knew his eyes were open! Extremely happy at the knowledge that his body was growing stronger, he spent his waking days exercising his limbs and getting used to opening his eyes.

And so, the ninth month in this new world came to pass.

 **Light**

Like the first time he woke up in his mother's womb, his senses were overwhelmed. He was blinded and cold. He could hear a high-pitched cry and his throat felt it was tearing itself apart. All of this made for a very disoriented Sage. His throat was hurting quite a bit and his eyes were swiftly catching up, but despite knowing why this pain was affecting him he couldn't seem to stop crying. Sage had figured out that the reason he was blinded and crying was because he had just been birthed. How he had not woken up until after the fact, he didn't know and he didn't care, now all he wanted was to fall asleep if only to stop himself crying.

Soon after he started crying - though it felt like forever - he stopped. Rather, he was made to stop because his mouth had something placed in it. Soon after a strange tasting liquid slid down his throat. It was then he knew he was being breastfed, probably by his mother. The knowledge that he was breastfeeding was strange, but in his past life he definitely did weirder things. 'Like that time in New York City... that was freaky.' And so; his life in this new world began.

Sage wasn't really sure what he should be feeling at this point. Sure he was the one to choose to reincarnate here, but the idea of not being on Earth was going to take a little getting used to! And although he was apprehensive, whenever he thought about the fact that he was on Remnant he felt excitement shoot through him. This is the world where things like a handbag minigun were pretty much normal! And the fact that he might get to meet the characters just made Sage want to shout out with joy, though he couldn't do that right now considering he was a baby and also feeding at the moment.

He had finished feeding now and heard who he assumed was his mother start to speak, presumably to the doctor who helped him get birthed.

"So, Doctor Hircine, is everything ok? Is my baby all healthy?" She asked with worry. Sage was glad to finally confirm that he could understand their words. Learning a whole new language was not something he would look forward to. He focused back on the conversation as the Doctor spoke.

"Of course, Cordelia, everything indicates that absolutely nothing is wrong with little Sage. He is a perfectly healthy baby boy." Doctor Hircine reassured Sage's worried mother.

'Good, I am a guy.' Sage thought.

"I know it's our first child, Dee, but there's no need to be so worried. Doctor Hircine here has probably given birth to hundreds of babies." A new voice spoke up, another woman comforting his mother. Eyes still hurting from being blinded when he first emerged, Sage wasn't able to look at the new arrival. He heard his mother speak up.

"Oh, I know love, but this whole thing is so new, I can't help but worry. We're one of the first couples to try this, anything could go wrong." Still sounding worried, Cordelia took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Well, now that the pregnancy's over, I guess I can rest a bit easier. After all, my baby boy's all healthy! Aren't you my little man? Yes, mommy's so happy to be able to hold you, you know?" Near the end of her sentence her voice drew closer and became much softer than before. Sage knew she was talking to him, kind of obvious. With great effort, he finally managed to open his eyes and take a look at his mother.

Cordelia was a middle-aged lady with dark blue hair, almost black, with matching eyes. Her gaze was sharp like a knife, though at the moment it was filled with love for him. On the left side of her face was a scar going from the corner of her mouth to the bottom of her ear. It looked like it had been cut, and that was the only scar he could see. On her lips was some deep red lipstick, and a beatific smile towards her newborn. From where he was, he couldn't see any more of her. Seeing her smile made him happy, as he knew that she cared for him. Even though he had only seen her for all of a minute, he knew he owed this new life to her and she reminded him greatly of his past mother. Perhaps it was some quirk of genetics, but he found it very easy to start thinking of her as mom.

"Hey now Dee, don't hog our son, let me hold him for a bit?" The voice from before spoke up, before he was lifted to see the stranger. He could deduce from the way they spoke to each other as well as what they spoke about that they were a lesbian couple and he was their child.

'So I have a surrogate father out there somewhere? More Importantly, I'll have two moms growing up? This'll be interesting.' He thought to himself before the girl in front of him spoke up.

"Hello little guy, I'm your momma! Can you say that? Momma? C'mon baby!" She brought her face right in front of his, close enough that he could make out her features too.

His second mother, whom he didn't know the name of, had strawberry red hair and it was very long from what he could see. Her eyes were downturned, giving her a very gentle look. Her face was covered with freckles and her mouth was curved into a beautiful smile as she looked down at him. Her speckled cheeks had a gentle glow and her lips held some lipstick as well. Looking closer it seemed that she had some makeup on her, and from what he could see of her clothing, she was wearing a very fine dress.

'It seems mom and mom were out on a date and I was a surprise. Sorry, Moms!'

"Lola, he was born just a few minutes ago, it's gonna be a while before he's able to do anything but cry." Doctor Hircine spoke up. Ah, so his other mothers name was Lola.

"You'll also be happy to know that your faunus nature didn't interfere with the pregnancy in any way, though I still think you shouldn't be ashamed of what you are." Hircine once again spoke out, however this time my attention was dragged to what he said at the end. Faunus? Mother Lola was a faunus? As he was too young to move his neck on his own, he couldn't turn his head to her direction and she had already handed him back to Cordelia.

"I know I shouldn't be ashamed, and I'm not, but being a faunus brings a whole lot of problems that I don't want our son to deal with growing up. I can handle it, since I'm a huntress and my faunus nature isn't very noticeable, but little Sage shouldn't have to. I know the White Fang is helping with discrimination, but it's still extremely prevalent all over Sanus, and it's even worse up in Atlas what with the Schnee's. I just really don't want our son to grow up being called names and driven out of restaurants for being a 'filthy animal.'" Lola explained, her voice growing stern at the end: the thought of her son being bullied ignited her protective instincts.

"Lola, love, calm down and come hold our baby. I'm about to pass out I'm so tired." The mom holding Sage asked. She held him up to let Lola take hold of him, and as she leaned down to take him he caught a glimpse of two floppy ears twitching on the side of her head. They were the same color as her hair, so he didn't notice them before. So she was a bunny faunus? Neat.

"Ah, Cordelia, before you fall asleep there's something you need to know about Sage. Nothing bad I assure you! It's just that his aura has been unlocked already, it seems to have been unlocked for the entire time you've had him. While this is rare, It's not unheard of. Did anything happen around the time when he was first conceived?" At this Cordelia went into thought, trying to remember anything significant that could have happened nine months ago.

"If I remember correctly... That was right around the time I unlocked the Aura for the newest batch of students over at Signal. Could that have been the cause?" She asked, looking to the Doctor. Upon seeing him smile she knew that was it and was relieved nothing was wrong with her baby.

"Yes, Cordelia, that indeed should be the cause. Though rare, this has happened before, typically in mothers with aura control type semblances like yourself. Nothing bad will happen to Sage, but you should keep in mind this means he could unlock his semblance at any time. I should also remind you that having his aura unlocked so early in life, indeed for his entire life, that his will grow to be bigger than typical. Again, nothing to be worried about, he will just be a bit more hyperactive than other kids so make sure to keep a close eye out." With that he smiled once more and turned to leave, probably to go see another patient.

Once the door closed Lola looked over at Cordelia, now asleep, and smiled the smile of a woman in love. Walking over she leaned down to kiss her forehead and with a whispered goodnight set Sage down into the baby bed that was beside the main bed then crawled in beside Cordelia, cuddling up and wrapping her arms around her. Soon after, he fell asleep as well.

All through the night he kept waking up and crying, waking up either of his moms and forcing them to get up and either feed or change him. He felt sorry, but he'd even sorrier if he starved to sickness the first night of his life. Besides, it's not like he could help it even if he wanted to. Sure he could look around and move his limbs a bit, but anything beyond that was beyond him, at the moment. Stopping himself from crying is something he was unable to do, sure, but that was nothing compared to the personal shame of waking up in a puddle of his own piss, or even worse, his feces.

After one night and two more days in the hospital to make sure everything checks out, it was finally time to head home. Apparently, his mom's home was pretty close to the hospital so they walked rather than drove. Along the way, many people greeted mom and mom, and most of them also got up close to coo and tickle Sage. Sage himself was feeling quite awkward as most of the people playing with him were at most in their early thirty's whereas up until a few months ago, he was a 46-year-old man.

Mentally shaking his head, he stopped thinking about and just decided to enjoy the attention. After all, all these young ladies leaning over him are giving him quite the show. After continuing like that for about half an hour longer, Sage and his two moms turned off the sidewalk and walked up to a sizeable two-story home. It looked... homey, if he had to put a word to it.

"See that Sage? That our house! You're gonna grow up here, yes you are!" Lola picked him up and turned him to be able to see the home where he would live from now on. It was, like previously mentioned, two stories tall. The paint was a reddish-brown color, faded from years of enduring weather. It had a gambrel style roof, looking reminiscent to a barn house; a notion only further enhanced by the paint color. Sage liked it, it looked like a home he would be happy in. Soon, Lola and Cordelia took him on a tour of the house, just talking about random stuff as they walked from room to room. Despite the fact that a newborn baby would have no clue what was going on, both moms seemed happy to be able to show their baby around the house. Sage was happy he could share this little moment with his new parents, even though they might not know it.

From that point on, Sage spent his days as a baby pretty leisurely, as is normal for a baby. He started talking or babbling when he got about six months old, and started calling Cordelia as mommy, while Lola was momma. Seeing their smiles was a great joy for Sage. knowing he could make them so happy just by calling out to them. In the time it took him to turn one year old, he learned a great many things about the world he now found himself in.

First of all, apparently this is a different Remnant to the one in the show, an alternate universe. The first major difference he found out about was that Vale's attempt to expand to the south into Mountain Glenn didn't fail this time around. Merlot industries, instead of messing up, used the research they conducted into genetics to create shields and forcefields that targeted Grimm. Now, in almost every human and faunus settlement, a field generator was keeping average Grimm out of towns and settlements. Stronger Grimm could still get through, but most Beowolfs and a decent amount of Ursa would find it very difficult to make it through the field.

Another major change is that there is an established country of Faunus to the south, much bigger than Menagerie, and it is the home of the White Fang. Because of this, many faunus that are born in any of the Four Kingdoms eventually find their way to what the locals around you call "The Zooland," he wasn't able to find out the actual name, as people don't really talk about it much.

Beyond that, he also found out the "gift" Camilla gave him. At first, he thought it was having his aura unlocked from day one, but apparently not. As he grew, his eye and hair color solidified itself. His hair, he's found out from his moms cooing, is a deep blue. But that's not what's important, what is important is that his eyes are silver. When he first saw himself in the mirror, he had a small freak-out and started crying. He hasn't been allowed to look in the mirror again since, but he can very clearly remember the silver eyes that startled him into crying. After he calmed down, he decided that it wasn't as big a deal as he first made it out to be. Sure, both the Silver Eyed Warriors he knew were involved in some seriously crazy things, but that didn't mean he had to be! All it meant was that he would be awesome at killing Grimm, and what's bad about that?

It's now been two years since Sage's birth, and in that time, he's learned a lot about the world he lives in. About six months ago, he witnessed his momma, Lola, practicing with her semblance. To dumb it down, she can double jump, and super jump. In reality, she uses her aura like some kind of super trampoline midair but it's way too much tech talk for him to understand, so he just calls it double jump. After witnessing that, he finally had an excuse to ask for training. Sure, he's only two, but in his previous life he had spent twelve years as a soldier and then four more as a police officer, and then another eight years trekking across the country. During all that, he had never slacked on excersizing. Now that he's spent two years doing pretty much nothing, he was ready to get moving again. However...

"Pwease pwease pwease!?"

"No no NO! Sage, baby, I know you wanna jump around like me, but you're too young! If I taught you how to use aura, you may hurt yourself! Wait a bit longer, ok little love?"

This argument has been going on for almost a month now. Nearly every day he'd ask for training, and every time: Lola would say no.

"But Mooomm! You be wiff me all the time! I pwomise not to hurt myswelf!" 'Oum, not being able to talk properly is terrible.' His attention was drawn to mom as she talked.

"Sage, I said no. We're done talking about this! Every time you ask again, I'll wait another year before I start training you!" With that she walked out to the back yard and laid on one of the lounge chairs that were there. He grunted in frustration and went to his room. He wasn't truly angry, but he really wanted to learn how to use aura. He didn't have any idea about a semblance because from what he knew it would only show up when he needed it badly. He didn't know if that was accurate, but he didn't really mind either. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he also wanted to spend more time with his momma. She always seemed to be busy with Huntress stuff, and while he knew that it was important work, he also knew that she didn't need to be as busy as she was with training.

Deciding to give up for now, he went to bug his mommy, Cordelia. He remembered her saying they were gonna have an old family friend visit with her husband and daughters. He found her in the kitchen making some salad for the picnic where he would meet these strangers. All he knew was that one of the daughters was the same age as him, and the other was two years older.

One thing that should have been mentioned much earlier is something he found out just recently during a checkup with Doctor Hircine: apparently, he didn't have a surrogate father! Instead, they used genes from Lola's bone marrow to fertilize Cordelia's egg. Back on Earth studies into doing something like that were just in its starting stages, but with Remnants advanced technology, he guessed they've managed to figure it out. Even still, he vaguely remembers it being mentioned that he was the first baby born this way. So, it might be more difficult than he thought, even with future tech, huh.

"Hey mommy! Whatta you doin'?" Sage asked. He had his hands on the table trying to pull himself up to get a glims at the table top. Being short sucks.

"Hello little love, mommy's making salad for the picnic today. You remember the picnic, right?" She smiled down at his cute actions and continued to work, absently making sure no sharp utensils were near the edge where her son could grab them.

Sage nodded his head yes and spoke.

"Yeah mommy! I didn even go ousside today so I woudn' get dirty!" After proudly declaring that, he smiled up at her, looking for praise. She smiled and laughed, reaching down to give him quick hug and a ruffle to his dark blue hair. He smiled again and went to his room to start reading the few books he had again. Read is a strong word for it, seeing as they were just pictures with maybe a word or two sprinkled here and there. Still, he enjoyed sitting calmly in his room and books were pretty much the only thing to do in there.

He'd asked for a scroll when he saw 'Ma Lola using one to lay music, but both her and 'My Cordelia said in no uncertain terms he wouldn't be getting one until he entered Signal at age twelve where he would learn for five years. When he learned that he lived on Patch, he was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement. After all, if the timeline is close enough, he may even get a glimpse at Ruby or Yang! Sure, they'd probably be nearing their age in the show by the time he entered Signal, but it would still be cool to see them. He had found out that 'Ma and 'My moved here when they found out about the bone marrow thing that was happening here. That's why when he had just born Lola said "here on Sanus" as if they were in Vale, which was the only human settlement on the continent of Sanus, as far as he was aware.

Anyway, the main point is that he might be able to see Ruby and Yang. He had had a little freak-out in his room the night he found out. In his past life, almost his entire life was influenced by his love for RWBY. When he was young his first job was a farmhand just so he could experience using a scythe, even if it wasn't a battle scythe. He eventually took lessons for the battle scythe as well. His decision to join the army was decided by seeing all the different guns in the show, in some silly hope to be able to do what the characters in the show did. Even his decision to travel the world on foot was a decision he made because of RWBY. Seeing Forever Fall and the Emerald Forest gave him a desire to find and explore sights as amazing as them. Indeed, almost his whole life was influenced by his love for RWBY, and now, he can experience those places for real! As he thought about his new life, and his new home, Sage smiled.

About an hour had passed since he started re-reading his books. At the moment he was just about finished with the last book he owned, a book about a hero saving a princess from a dragon Grimm. It was a simple story, but enjoyable nonetheless. At that moment a knock sounded from his open door. He looked to see hi 'Ma standing there with a small smile on her face as she watched him. He could tell she was a bit worried he might be angry from her rejecting him asking to train earlier. She wasn't walking in like she usually did, so Sage ran to her and jumped to glomp her to reassure her that he wasn't angry. Her smiled widened when she saw him as happy as ever and her worry eased up. She reached down and hugged him close.

"Hello, little love. What have you been up to?"

"Hi mama! I was readin mah books! I finished them again!" Smiling up at her he spoke once more.

"Whattya want 'Ma? Did I do sunthin again?" He asked her why she was knocking on his door.

"No, Sage, it's time to go to the picnic, remember?" Sage blanked for a second before remembering what he was waiting for in his room in the first place. He threw his arms up and ran out to the living room with a 'yay.' Lola watched you run with a smile on her face, happy that her little boy wasn't angry with her.

As he entered the living room, he spotted Cordelia through the window putting a large picnic basket into the boot of the family car. When she spotted Sage watching her through the window she waved him out to the car. He walked out and took a peek inside the trunk to see two big blankets and the big picnic basket. Three folding chairs were leaning againt the car and she was trying to fit another one in the trunk.

"Sage, would you go into the kichen and grab the blue bowl out of the fridge for me? Thanks, little love." Cordelia said to him absentmindedly, focused on making the chair fit. Sage nodded, though she didn't see it, and with a quiet 'yes mommy' he ran back to the house. As he was getting the bowl out of the fridge, he heard his 'Ma go out and help his 'My with the chairs. Carrying the big bowl filled with salad out to the car, he saw that all the chairs are in the car, and his 'My had pinned his 'Ma against the car and was kissing her senseless.

"Mommyyyyy! Whyyyyy!?" Sage called in distress, acting like a typical kid thinking it was 'icky' to kiss. At his voice Cordelia pulled away from Lola and smiled at him, amused at his embarrassment.

"Thank you for getting the bowl little love, now we're ready to go meat up with my friend. Now remember, they just moved here from Vale, so make sure they feel welcomed, ok Sage?" Still smiling, she reminded him with a stern voice, to which he nodded.

"I pwomise I'll be good, Mommy!" He shouted before holding the big bowl in his hands up to her. She took it from him and stuffed it the back where it squeezed in between the chairs and the roof of the car. With that, everyone got in the car and they set off towards their destination. It was a long drive, almost an hour, before they arrived at a hiking trial covered park. According to 'My, they had about a half hour to set up before her friend and her family showed up. Sage help his 'Ma set up the blankets, one for the grownups and one for the kids, before pulling out the only thing he brought; a book.

This particular book was perhaps Sage's favorite out of all of them. The story starts in a small secluded village, with one of the villagers being attacked by a Beowolf. He was just about to be attacked, when out of nowhere, a hero appears! It was a hunter, with shining white armor and a big gold sword. His semblance took the shape of a big glowing shield and the story itself followed his adventures journeying all over Remnant and saving people from Grimm and other bad guys. His name soon spread to every corner of the Four Kingdoms!

However, one day while adventuring through a huge woodland only known as 'The Endless Forest' he met his match in a battle against a very old Ursa Major. The monster was as tall as a building and it was covered in bone plating even harder than the hero's own armor! As he was about to be defeated, though, a giant shimmering sword cut the Ursa in half, saving the hero. The sword turned out to be the semblance of a huntress who lived nearby, and when she heard signs of battle she found the hunter battling the massive Grimm. When she found him in the middle of battle, it was like love at first sight and after she saved him, they started adventuring together. Eventually, when they had travelled all over Remnant, they returned to her little cottage in the woods and settled down into a leisurely life filled with love. Sage loved the story because it sounded like exactly what he wanted out of life; adventuring all over the world, meeting his life partner and eventually settling down with her.

He was knocked out his thoughts when he heard his 'Ma call for him. Standing up, he tucked his book into his pocket and ran towards where he heard her. As he approached, he heard some unfamiliar voices.

"Oh, Cordelia! It's so nice to see you're doing so well! I'm so happy your pregnancy went well." The strangers voice was filled with happiness

"It's great to see you too, how have you been? And how's the little firecracker? Still as much trouble as ever I bet! Oh, there's little Sage now! Come over here Sage, meet your aunt!" Cordelia called out as she spotted Sage. He took the time to examine what he could of this new arrival. The stranger was seated down, and from what he could see, she had black hair reaching her chin. She was wearing a faded yellow sundress and a big sun hat.

Walking over to his mother, he grabbed the hand she was reaching out to him and she pulled him into her lap. The lady had her face down, typing away at a scroll in her hand. As she was doing so she was also speaking.

"Taiyang said that Yang was giving him a bit of trouble but they're on their way down right now along with Lola." 'Taiyang? Yang!? What! If Taiyang is here with Yang and Ruby then that makes this...' His thoughts were cut off from the stranger speaking to him.

"Hello Sage, my name is Summer!" She gave a smile and a wave, not knowing the impact her words had on Sage. "My husband isn't here right now, but he and my daughters are coming over right now. It's very nice to meet you!" And she reached out a hand, expecting him to shake it.

Sage stared blankly at her, mind shaken by the fact that he was about to meet two of his favorite characters from his favorite show back on earth, something he honestly wasn't expecting as well as the fact that he was meeting someone who he thought would be missing at this point in time. Knowing he looked rude, and trying to come up with an excuse for his lack of response, he blurted the first thing that came to mind just as his mother was about to ask what was wrong.

"So pwetty..." His mutter made Summer pause in surprise before a huge smile overtook her face and she started laughing. His 'My joined in a second later, and Sage realized what he just said. A blush came to his cheeks as he tried scooching backwards, as if to hide in his mother's embrace. Summer and Cordelia continued laughing until a male voice asked,

"And what's so funny up here, ladies?" The man he guessed was Taiyang asked, but Sage wasn't focused on that rather, his gaze was drawn towards the two children huddled around the man's legs.

Ruby, only just over two years old, looked adorable. She had her regular red to black hair done in a bob-cut and she was wearing a red dress coming down to her knees. It had dirt stains and was patched up in a few places, denoting quite an active lifestyle. Beside Ruby, holding the last chair from the Sapphire family car above her head, was Yang. She had pretty much the same hairstyle from the show, and she had a huge grin on her face as she looked around. When she saw Sage looking at her, she smiled at him and waved, setting the chair down. He waved back with a small smile on his face, still a little shocked from suddenly meeting the Rose-Xiao-Long family. At this point his mom and Summer had stopped laughing.

"Oh, Taiyang dear, Sage here is a little charmer! If I wasn't married to you I may have had to snatch him up instead." She joked with a stunning smile on her face. Though you said it in a panic, Summer Rose was truly very pretty. Seeing her smile and laughing seemed to have captivated Taiyang, as if falling in love all over again. However, when Taiyang heard the explanation for her words, he too had a laugh at Sage's expense, causing the other three adults to start laughing as well. Dring this, Ruby and Yang just stared at them confusedly, wondering what was so funny. After a short minute, the grown up all started to talk and catch up, while 'My took Sage off her lap and told him to go meet with the girls, to try and make friends.

When he first found out he may have a chance at just _seeing_ Ruby or Yang, back when he first found out he lived in Patch, he was ecstatic. But now that he was standing in front of them, he had no clue what to do!

'C'mon, Sage! You're better than this! Don't freeze up now, when possibly the greatest thing to ever happen to you is _currently happening!'_ He thought to himself as he and the two girls in front of him had a short staring contest. After a few very awkward seconds, he finally managed to get his shit together.

"Uhh hi I'm Sage do you wanna pway?" He rushed out. Soon after, Yang smiled a big smile again and nodded her head with an enthusiastic "Yeah!" before running over to grab his hand and pull him and Ruby over to the other blanket laid out on the grass. Once there, Sage, Ruby and Yang all sat down and played for a while with the blocks that were piled in the center of the blanket. They started talking.

"So what're yous' names?" Sage asked them.

"My name is Yang! This is my little sister Ruby!" At this she pulled Ruby over into a hug. Ruby squeaked a bit at the sudden move. She spoke up as well, though she seemed a bit awkward.

"Uhh, h-hi Sage. I-I'm Ruby... nice to meet you...?" she trailed off at the end, looking to her big sister who smiled and nodded, which brought a smile to Ruby's face as well. Over the next few minutes Sage asked a few questions like: What do they like to do when they're bored? (Read and play with their neighbors, guess who's who.) What's their favorite color? (Ruby's is red and Yang's is yellow, go figure.) What do they wanna be when they grow up? (Both immediately answered huntress) Stuff like that.

When asked his hobby in return, he pulled his book out of his pocket and showed it to them, telling them about how he reads all the time like Ruby. Ruby, having never read this book, asked him if he could read I to them like their mom does at night. Sage, of course, agreed. The two girls cheered and sat down on either side of him to see the pictures as he read. As he read through the story, putting on scary voices for the bad guys, and a brave voice for the hero, both girls were riveted. They 'Booed' whenever a bad guy showed up, gasped when a Grimm popped out of nowhere to attack people, and cheered whenever the hero showed up to save the day. When he reached the part of the story where the hero was battling the huge Ursa Major, both girls grabbed his sleeves and tensed. When he reached the introduction of the huntress, both girls went starry eyed and cheered. At the end, when both the hero's settled down back where they first met, the girls gave little happy sighs before both started cheering once more at how great the book was.

"OHH the part with the bunch of beowolves was so _cool!_ I wanna be able to punch like that when I grow up!" Yang loudly proclaimed, a smile splitting her face while she was punching at the air. Ruby nodded in agreement with an equally wide grin before adding on,

"An' the golden sword tha hero gots! So awesome! I'm gon get myself a sword like that when I get big!" With dreamy eyes, in typical Ruby fashion, she focused on the weapon, rather than the actual hero. Sage shook his head with a smile on his face. Yang turned to him to ask him what his favorite part of the story was.

"Well, I weally like the pawt when they go back to the pwace they met! It's such a happy ending!" He said with a silly smile on his face. Yang looked at him weirdly for a bit before shaking her head and standing up.

"C'mon Sis! Sage! Let's go on our own adventure!" She pointed towards the tree line not so far away.

"I don know Sis' that looks scary." Ruby said with a fearful look on her face. Yang noticed and tried to convince her.

"C'mon Rubes! The whole wide forest is safe! Why else would there be a whole bunch of people walking through it for fun? If it was bad then Mom wouldn't let us anywhere near this place!" At the mention of Summer, Ruby calmed down, trusting Yang's words.

"Ok big sis! But first we gots to axe mom if we can go!" Ruby said wih a smile. Yang, upon getting Ruby's agreement, turned to Sage. He had no problems with it himself but he still had to ask his moms. After saying so, Yang's smile widened and she grabbed both Ruby's and his hands and started pulling them to where the adults were still talking. As Yang went with Ruby to ask Summer, he walked up to his 'My as well.

"Hi mommy! Yang wants to go on an adventure! Can I go? Pwease?" She smiled at him from her seat and nodded her head, not wanting to interrupt Taiyang who was caught up in telling a story. Sage smiled back at her and ran to where Yang and Ruby were waiting, already having got their parent's permission. Yang grabbed his hand again, and again, started pulling him and Ruby along with her. Sage laughed and started running to keep up with her longer strides, Ruby following suit. Soon, they had breached the tree line, and started following a hiker's path.

For hours, the three ran along the paths, taking turns playing as the hero and the Grimm. By the time they were all tired out, it was evening and the sun started its downward descent into night, the sky turning pink and orange. Once the three of them realized how late it was, they got worried they stayed away too long and hurried back down the path they came from. Luckily, it was easily spotted and had no branching paths, so as long as they stayed on it, there was no chance of getting lost. As it was getting darker, Ruby huddled closer to Yang, the shadows in the trees scaring her.

"I wanna go back to mommy and daddy, big sis.'" she muttered.

"It's ok Ruby, nothing bad can get in these woods. Remember?" Hugging her sister round the shoulders, she hoped Ruby and Sage didn't realize she was scared too. As they continued walking, a terrifying growl sounded out from all around them, seemingly coming from everywhere at once. Ruby let out a startled shriek as Yang stiffened up in surprise, her face going pale. Beside them, Sage was also scared. That sounded, from what he could remember, like a creep. Though judging by its higher pitch it seemed like it would be smaller than the ones normally seen on the show. But, it doesn't matter how small it would be, any Grimm could easily tear apart a couple of children. Knowing that just standing around would be a surefire way to get themselves killed he knew he had to do something.

That something was yelling right into Yang's ear.

"RUN!"

At his voice, Ruby and Yang both jumped and screamed, before bolting down the path as fast as they could move. Yang, despite being much faster, seemed to keep pace with Ruby; never leaving her behind. If he wasn't currently in a life or death situation, he would have smiled. However, he _was_ in a life or death situation currently, and so for now he just ran after them. Behind him the growl sounded again before sounds of thumping feet started quickly gaining on him. At the current rate, he wouldn't even go one minute before being caught and killed, and the girls weren't moving much faster at all. Trying to think of something, the sounds grew closer. Terror filled him as he thought he felt hot breath blowing down the back of his neck. He continued to run for all he was worth, hoping he, Ruby and Yang made it to their parents before they get ripped to shreds.

The footfalls drew ever closer and now Sage was sure he was going to die. Calm fell over him as he remembered his time in the army, all the life or death situation just as scary as this that he lived through. Gazing at the backs of Ruby and Yang, just ahead of him, he decided that even if he was going to die, they didn't have to. Making up his mind he made a sharp dive to the side, narrowly dodging a stomp from the creep that was just as close as it sounded. The Grimm, surprised at the human's sudden move, slid to a stop and spun around. At that point Sage had already gotten up and was running back the way he came, though this time at a slower pace than before. Exhaustion filled his body as he heard the creep roar and give chase once more.

'Only two years into my new life and I die. I had only just met Ruby and Yang! 'Ma! 'My! I'll miss you!' he thought to himself. Hearing the creep once again in breathing distance, He decided to give one last push to give the girls the best fighting chance to get to the adults. And so he drew out all the power his body could give before drawing away from the surprised Grimm in a sudden burst of speed. Only one thought was on his mind.

'Faster.'

A shimmering blue-violet glow surrounded his body. If Sage was able to notice anything but the burning in his lungs, he would have been able to identify this as his aura

'Faster.'

The surrounds started to blur, the creep behind him giving a low roar as it sped up as fast as its able to catch its prey.

' _Faster'_

A deep blue trail started to form behind him, and he started to pull away from the Grimm chasing him. At the same time, his vision started to fade to black at the corners. He didn't hear his name being shouted from behind.

' _FASTER!'_

He roared to himself, and as if something unlocked inside him, he shot away from the creep as if teleporting, the only evidence of him being there in the first place was a long blue trail that quickly faded.

As he ran, his body finally gave out from the stress and he collapsed. Unfortunately, he was currently moving extremely fast, and so he was sent skidding and flipping across the ground before being forcibly stopped by a tree. Though his aura did protect him, it was quite depleted from the use of his newfound semblance and so as he hit the tree, his arm gave out a loud crack and he screamed in his unconsciousness.

Unknown to him, it was this scream that alerted the chasing Grimm to his whereabouts, but also to his savior close behind.

The Grimm had found the prey it had chased for the past few minutes and it was ready to finally kill the human. As it was bringing its jaws to bare, a desperate scream sounded out behind it. Quickly turning around, it saw a female human with very dark hair and sharp eyes staring in horror at the child that was its prey. Seeing another human, the Grimm quickly started to run towards her, jaws open and ready to crush her head between them.

"MOMMA!" A shrill scream sounded out, alarming the chatting adults. Summer quickly found herself beset by two bawling young girls. Trying to calm them down while hugging them, she asked what was wrong.

"A-a-a M-MONSTER. I'm SCARED Momma!" Ruby managed to get out before starting to cry again. Summer hugged her before looking at Yang, asking with her eyes to elaborate.

"I-It was rea-really scary momma! We was walking through the path and-and-and then a monster growled! We ranned, and got away but Sage didn't come back out with us!" Here, she too started crying again, burying her face into her mother's stomach. Meanwhile Sage's mothers listened with horror and before Yang even finished, she was already running with aura enhanced legs to the path that the kids took.

"Corde - dammnit!" Lola, her face showing her fear, forced herself to calm down. Pacing back and forth, she eventually sat down on a chair, holding her head in her hands. Although she wanted to chase after Cordelia, she knew that she was both slower and weaker in a fight.

Cordelia ran as fast as she could, much faster than a newborn creep or some two year old kids could ever hope to achieve. After running for what felt to her like an eternity, she heard a short scream sound out in front of her. Terror flooding her mind, she finally reached the Grimm and her son.

Seeing him lying in a heap, seemingly dead with Grimm ready to tear into his corpse, Cordelia's heart shattered and all she could do was stare at her son's corpse. When the creep stared moving towards her, her head snapped to look at it. Seeing it move towards her with its jaw open, the same teeth that were about to rip her son apart, her heart filled with grief and anger. Her aura started pouring out of her, her semblance giving it the feeling of water. Behind her a wave rose up, shining a malevolent purple. The ground started shaking slightly as more and more power poured out of her. When she was about to collapse fro the strain, she unleashed it all on the Grimm making sure the aura dissipated after striking it. Even if her son was killed, she still didn't want to ever see him hurt.

The Grimm didn't last the first second of the attack, but Cordelia let it continue for almost ten before stopping the onslaught. She collapsed to her knees and slowly crawled to her son. She gazed at him for almost five minutes before she noticed that has eyelids were twitching.

'He's not dead! HE'S NOT DEAD!' She nearly screamed out loud.

Cordelia cried tears of joy as she slowly cradled Sage to her. She carefully picked him up, making sure not to disturb the very obviously broken arm as she started to walk towards their camp. She shouted for Lola every so often, and when she was a little under half a mile away, she saw Lola running towards down the path, worry in her eyes.

"Cordelia what's wrong!? Where's Sag-SAGE!?" Spotting her son in her wife's arms, looking like a corpse, Lola nearly assumed the worst. Only the tired smile on Cordelia's face kept her from breaking down.

"Wh-what happened to Sage!?" A young voice sounded out from behind Lola, making her realize the Rose-Xiao-Long family followed her when she ran after hearing Cordelia's call. The one that spoke up was Yang, as Ruby had fallen asleep in her mother's arms after crying. Cordelia answered her question by explaining that the monster was a Grimm; a creep to be precise. From looking at Sage while walking, she was able to guess that the creep didn't actually do anything beyond maybe throwing him against the tree that broke his arm. Only after being repeatedly assured that Sage was going to be ok did Yang finally allow herself to relax. She was terrified that her stupid desire to adventure in the woods made her lose her new friend.

When they finally made it to the hospital, Cordelia fell asleep to nightmares of her losing her baby boy. When she woke up the next morning, though, it would be to the sight of her son, smiling and laughing.

WOW what a chapter! When I started this chapter, I thought I would be lucky to hit 3,000 words! Never did I expect to move it all the way to 8,500!

 **!**  
 **Some Important things I will mention! This is my first Fanfic, so expect lots of mistakes on my part! \**

 **Do not expect regular releases or anything like that! I write as the desire strikes me! Especially DO NOT EXPECT such long chapters all the time! I'll try my best, but I don't know how good that is.**

 **This is a romance heavy fic! Or at least I intend it to be. There will not be much tragedy at all. Those good guys that died in canon? Yeah, that won't be happening here.**

 **I Still don't know if I'll be turning this into a harem fic, but im leaning towards it, you have been warned.**

 **If I think of anything else I'll post it in the coming chapters.**

 **Ciao o/**


	3. Chapter 3: Growing Up Again

Hello to my few readers! Another chapter.

I want everyone reading this to know I'm writing this for me. I'm extremely grateful to everyone who enjoys reading what I write, but ultimately, I am writing how I want to write. I hope to learn a lot from this fic, and I hope I can complete it as well.

I plan for the first few chapters to be about Sage growing up. Like the second chapter, there will be a lot of topic jumping, and a lot of small timeskips.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of RWBY.

Enjoyyy~

Chapter 3: Growing Up Again.

Sage slowly roused from his sleep to an incessant beeping noise beside his bed. His arm was aching and he felt small stabs of pain all over his body. He was stuck wondering what happened before he remembered the woods.

'The Creep! The Girls! I have to keep moving!' Sage shot up from his laying position, heart racing, before he blanked once more. In front of him what the white interior of the hospital room he was very familiar with. He was born here after all. Still a bit confused, he gazed around before his eyes fell beside him, where his 'My was asleep in a chair beside his bed, head resting on her folded arms leaning down onto the bed he was in.

'What happened? I was running from the Creep, and then...?' he thought to himself, brows furrowing. He tried to remember what happened but all he knew was that just as he was about to collapse, he gained a burst of energy that let him pull away from the Grimm chasing him and a burst of pain and then, nothing. Thinking back on it, that burst of energy wasn't something that could be explained away by 'adrenaline,' It felt like was a whole new person when that strange energy filled him. Trying to recall the feeling, he closed his eyes and thought back. He recalled his thoughts at the time. His desire to protect Ruby and Yang, his acceptance at the thought of death, and most prominently his need to go,

'Faster.'

Although he didn't see it as his eyes were closed, the same blue-violet glow from the night before covered his form. Sage didn't know it yet, but this was the sign of his semblance being activated. So focused was he, that he didn't notice the door to the room opening. Lola, his ' Ma, walked in carrying a small brown bag and a cup of coffee. Upon seeing him, or more specifically the glow surrounding him, her eyes widened with shock and she dropped what was in her hands. The coffee cup shattered against the floor, startling Sage into opening his eyes, the glow dissipating around him. Upon seeing his Faunus mother and the shattered cup on the floor, his eyes grew concerned.

"'Ma? Whas wrong? What happened?" He asked, worried. Hearing her son speak up and seeing him act like nothing was wrong, even taking time to be concerned about her, a weight eased off her heart and she smiled for the first time since seeing him in Cordelia's arms the night before. Walking up to him she pulled him into her embrace, hugging him for all he was worth. A few tears of relief fell from her eyes as she held him.

Sage, knowing he had almost died, also felt very emotional. He had excepted that he would never see his moms again, and yet here he was, hugging one with the other sleeping but a foot away. His arms wrapped around his 'Ma and he squeezed as tight as he could, ignoring the pain in his arm. He too shed some tears of joy muttering onto his mother's shirt. Slowly, he started to cry and soon he was choking back sobs as he talked to her.

"I was s-so sca-a-ared I wasn't gonna be able to see you and mommy again!" Hearing his words, Lola only pulled him tighter, softly shushing him as she rocked him back and forth. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. After a while, Lola pulled away and slowly began cleaning up the spilled coffee. After she was done, she typed a quick message into her scroll, then sat on the edge of the bed and started talking to him.

"Sage, little love, can you tell me what happened last night?" Speaking softly, she held his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, letting him know she was there for him if he needed her.

Sage nodded huddled close to her, telling her of how Yang, Ruby and him were playing. How they ran far up the path and played until it got dark. When it got to the part where the growl sounded out, she pulled him into her lap, expression darkening. He went on to explain how when he was running he noticed that he and girls might not make it, so he turned around and ran the other way to give them a chance. She tensed a bit as he described the feeling of the Grimm's breath on his neck, and relaxed again when described the mysterious second wind. As he was describing his thoughts in the final part of the chase, she smiled to herself when he mentioned his need to go as fast as possible, an idea of what happened forming in her mind. When he finished with waking up in the bed, she spoke.

"Little love, that was a very brave thing you did for Ruby and Yang, I'm proud of you." He blushed at her praise. "And I think I know what gave you that burst of energy near the end of the chase Sage." Here she paused and when he turned he saw a blinding smile on his 'Ma's face.

"I think, when you felt the need to go as fast as possible, you discovered your semblance!" She waited for his response only to see him blankly staring at her. Soon, a smile slowly grew on his face before he threw his arms in the air and shouted out a loud "Yes!" He spent a few seconds to revel in the fact that he now knew his semblance before a groan caught his attention.

On the edge of the bed, Cordelia raised her head yawning before opening her eyes. After she took a second to shake the drowsiness from her mind, her eyes fell on the sight of her wife holding her son, both smiling wide as they looked at her. She focused on Sage and upon seeing him alright and happy, she joined them smiling before quickly crawling into the bed to hug him and Lola. Now it was her turn to shed some tears as she basked in the knowledge that her little love was alright. Hugging her family tight for a few minutes, she eventually asked what happened last night as well, and this time Lola explained. Cordelia had similar reactions to Lola's when she heard the story, and when she found out Sage had unlocked his semblance because of his desire to save the girls, she beamed with pride.

"Ohhh, my little love, I'm so proud of you!" Here, she grabbed his ear and ignored his 'ow' as she spoke with a stern tone. "But don't think I'm letting you off for putting yourself in such a dangerous situation! When I found you laying in a heap I thought you – I thought you died." At the end of her sentence, tears filled her eyes and she choked back a sob. Sage and Lola both grabbed her in a hug and held her until she calmed down.

"I thought I lost you, Sage. I'm so happy you're safe." with reddened eyes she spoke to him. He nodded silently and they sat holding each other for a few minutes more.

 ***Ding***

Lola's scroll let out a sound, breaking the surreal atmosphere that had built up. Lola opened the message and gave it a quick glance before putting it away. Standing up, she spoke while moving towards the door.

"That was Summer, she and her family are here to see Sage now that he's woken up." Here, she paused, looking back at Cordelia. "That's ok, right? Or did you want more alone time with little love?"

Cordelia waved at her to go receive her friends' family while she sat in the chair beside the bed. A few minutes went by with Sage and his 'My just enjoying each other's company. All of a sudden, the door burst open and two small blurs ran over to glomp Sage. It was Yang and Ruby, and they were both crying their hearts out.

"Sage, I'm sowwy!" Ruby cried, hands clutching his shirt. "I diddn' know you wasn't behind us! I'm Sowwy!" Here, she buried her head into his chest and started bawling.

Yang wasn't much better, clinging tightly to Sage, shaking. Every so often a little hiccup or sob would escape her lips. Sage's heart felt like it was being strangled as he watched these two adorable girls cry for him; for _him!_ He reached around and hugged them tight, whispering to them that it was alright, that he was fine. It took a while, but eventually they both calmed down and pulled away from him, though they refused to let go of his hands, and so he let them sit beside him on the bed. Looking up, he noticed Summer talking quietly to his 'Ma in the corner, probably to find out the story he told earlier. Taiyang wasn't here, if Sage remembered right he was a teacher so maybe that's where he was.

Quietly talking to Yang about what happened after he passed out, he learned from her that when his 'My came back with him in her arms, they all rushed to the hospital. He was admitted to the emergency wing and the Rose-Xiao-Long family had checked into a nearby hotel for the night. Taiyang had to go to Signal for a job interview like he thought, and that left Summer to take care of the girls. Earlier, when Lola typed on her scroll, it was to tell Summer that Sage had woken up. Apparently both Ruby and Yang were incredibly worried about him, and though Summer was also worried, that feeling was dampened by the fact that her girls were alright. Her dad sends his well wishes, as well.

"I'm sorry Sage! I didn't know we left you behind!" Yang said, looking down.

Sage put his free hand on her chin and lifted her head to make sure she was looking in his eyes.

"It's ok, Yang. _I'm_ ok, okay?" Sage gave her the biggest smile he could, hoping to get her happy again.

Yang, seeing his smile, returned it. Looking to his left, Sage saw that Ruby still looked a little sad so he tried thinking of something to cheer her up. Suddenly, he remembered his book, still in his pocket. Fishing it out, he showed it the girls before opening it to the first page. Soon, both Yang and Ruby had happy smiles on their faces as they listened to him tell the story. Unknown to all of them, their moms were watching them with fondness, glancing at each other with wry smiles. As he was just about done with the book, he felt two weights settle on his shoulders. Looking to either side of him revealed the girls, asleep, heads resting with him as the pillow. Sage yawned and felt his eyes droop as well so he set the book down, wrapped an arm around each girl, and lay back. All without noticing the giggling of the three ladies sitting a few feet away.

He really needs to remember that he was a soldier for twelve years. Not noticing giggling just feet away is pretty bad, even if he was exhausted from the first intentional use of aura earlier.

"Saaage~! Giiirrlls~! Wake uuuppp~!" A singsong voice roused him from his slumber, and beside him he felt some shifting as well. A voice from beside him spoke up.

"Haah... Whattya want, momma?" It was Ruby, rubbing at her silver eyes. It reminded him of his own eyes marking him as a "Silver-eyed Warrior," the gift the angel Camilla had gifted to him upon entering this world. He was surprised no one mentioned them at all, but he guessed what the color meant wasn't known to many people.

"It's time to go, Little Rose. We have to go see out new home, and tomorrow we have to bring Yang to her first day of pre-school." Summer spoke kindly, smiling at the cuteness Ruby displayed as she tiredly lifted her arms, asking to be carried. Summer grabbed her and Yang muttered a goodbye to Sage before climbing down the bed, catching her mother's outstretched hand. Summer looked at Sage, who was glancing around the room for his mothers. Summer caught his attention.

"Sage, dear, Cordelia is checking you out of the hospital and Lola is bringing the car to the front. She asked me to bring you to her, is that ok?"

"Yes Mrs. Rose!" Sage called before climbing down. It seems someone changed his clothes from the hospital gown to some of his clothes from home in the time that he was asleep. He followed Summer to his 'My and was soon on his way home, he and the girls waving bye to each other through the window until they couldn't see each other anymore. Once he was home his 'Ma brought him and Cordelia into the kitchen for a Sapphire family meeting.

"I'll cut right to the chase. Cordelia, I want to start training Sage with aura. Now that he's can activate his semblance at will, I think it would be a good idea if he could properly control it."

Cordelia sat in thought while Sage's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean you'll finally train me!?" He shouted in excitement. His 'Ma was quick to put him down, though.

"Only if Dee agrees, Sage!" She barked in a stern tone. "And only so you can do something other than run, if something ever happens like at the camp grounds."

At her admonishment, he quiets down and sits looking down at the table. Cordelia thinks for a bit longer before looking up.

"Alright."

It's been almost four months since that day when Sage first unlocked his semblance and, in that time, quite a few things have happened. First of all, his control over his aura has reached the basic level of a student just entering into Signal, a pretty good level for a child two and half years old. With the control over his aura, he's been able to find out all the details of his semblance as well.

Sage called his semblance by "Momentum" as that's what it focuses on. When he moves, he stores up "momentum;" An energy that when used in conjunction with aura enhancement, boosts his speed. As for how fast he gets, it depends on how long he's been moving. A simple way to think about it is the longer he's moving the faster he's moving. He hasn't found an upper limit on the speed, but he also hasn't gone very fast in the first place. Both for a lack of space to run, and a lack of control: if he goes too fast, he wouldn't be able to turn. Another facet of his semblance is that when he's holding something, if he has momentum built up and he's not using it in movement, he can transfer the energy to the object.

When he found that out, he ran without his semblance active until he could feel his "momentum" energy pool being maxed out, then transferred it to a stone he was carrying. He stone shot out almost as fast as a baseball would just after being hit, before hitting a boulder and shattering. Both of his moms had forbidden him from doing that unless they told him otherwise. He had also found out that as he grows, so too will his aura, and with that increase his semblance might grow further too!

Sure, it probably wouldn't get any new abilities, but he'd be able to run even faster! And anything he transferred energy to at full tank might even reach as fast as a bullet! Of course, this means his semblance influences kinetic energy, which is cool, but he's still calling it Momentum.

As for his aura itself, it had grown substantially, now able to protect him from most injuries a child would get when out and about. He had also discovered that while his 'Ma was a great huntress, his 'My was even more amazing! She was apparently super strong, and though she wasn't a huntress, she _was_ ateacher at Signal. How he had managed to go over two years of his life without learning that, he did not know.

As for the other two involved at the Grimm chase four months ago, Ruby and Yang, they had once seen me training and now love to watch. Sage and the two had become close friends shortly after the incident, and now get together nearly every day. Apparently, their parents had moved pretty close to where he lived, and now they get to play whenever they pleased.

Life was turning out to be pretty great.

Sage was currently having his third birthday. He was born in august, so he just a couple months older than Ruby. There were only a few people at his party, in fact it was only his parents and the Rose-Xiao-Long family. Almost everyone got him books, except for his 'Ma who had gotten him a blue cloak much too big for him. It was apparently made with some special wire than made it super resistant to aura-based attacks. Turns out Summer recommended it to Lola, and she was also eyeing a red one for Ruby. It was a simple affair and we had a lot of fun.

There was an embarrassing part at the end of the party where Yang and Ruby gave me a kiss on either cheek and he blushed like a tomato. The adults gave each other sly looks and laughed.

It was a beautiful sunny day in early January. Yang's school had a day off today and she, Ruby and Sage took advantage of the weather to go to a local pond where a bunch of kids were with their parents swimming, Summer and Lola following from behind. They ran off as soon as they got the go-ahead from the adults, and were soon splashing each other, laughing the day away.

A few hours after they arrived, they were building a sand castle, big enough to hide in. Ruby was currently packing sand on the inside while Sage and Yang were taking turns carrying wet sand from further down the shore. It turns out they were quite the sand architects, making a four-foot tall sand castle with a door. They beamed in pride at their accomplishment, but then a nasally voice came from behind them.

"Nice sand castle, _losers,_ it'll be a nice place to rest in the shade as soon as you get lost." Sage could practically hear the sneer on the kids face. Turning to face the voices owner, he had to pause and look up a bit.

The kid in front of him was about six or seven, a good bit taller than Sage or Ruby, though Yang was near his height. He had dark short hair and like Sage thought, a sneer on his lips. He looked decently muscled for a child, enough to pummel the average six-year-old into the ground, for sure. Before Sage could respond, Yang stepped forward.

"If anyone's a loser here it's you, _Isaiah."_ She spat out his name with venom. It seems she's dealt with him before. A school bully, mayhaps? Isaiah spoke.

"Hah, the only reason I haven't beaten the snot out of you yet is cause' the teachers always stop me! Now that we're outside, I can beat on you as much as I want. Get ready for a world of pain _Yang!"_ He spit her name out with the same venom in his voice, raising his clenched fist as he did so. Just as he was about to swing, however,

*Thump*

He found a fist buried in his stomach, courtesy of one Yang Xiao-Long. She had moved fast and hit hard, especially for a five-year-old. Isaiah gasped and collapsed to the sand clutching his stomach as he started coughing. Yang stood and looked at him before dismissing him as unimportant and turning away. Yang walked away, back to her mother, while Ruby and Sage followed. As they walked by it, Sage kicked at the walls of the sand castle they had built, making sure the bully couldn't use it after they left. When they made it back to their guardians for the trip the trio told what happened. Summer admonished Yang while Sage's mom gave her a thumbs up from behind her. Seeing Yang's smile, Summer turned around to give a playful glare to Lola, who was now whistling innocently. Soon, she cracked a smile then started laughing. Shortly after everyone else joined in as well.

Yang had just turned nine, and she was on a mission.

After her birthday party was over, her mother had taken her aside for a talk, along with Ruby and Taiyang. The talk was about the fact that Summer was not Yang's biological mother. She had been shown pictures of the woman who gave birth to and had been told her name, Raven Branwen.

Yang was devastated, as she thought that them telling her this meant they wanted to "give her back" to Raven. It took almost an hour of comforting her before they managed to get that silly idea out of her head. Ruby was a big help with that as all she had to say about it was:

"Yang is still my big sis'! No matter what!"

After Yang had calmed down however, she decided she wanted to meet her birth mother. Summer and Taiyang had expressly denied her from that request, and when asked why, they avoided the topic. Yang wouldn't give up and hounded them for days before they snapped and sent her to her room, grounded. Even that wouldn't get Yang to give up her new mission and so one day while her father was at work, and her mother was busy taking a shower, she snuck into her parents' room to look for clues about her mother. She found some nearly half an hour later (Her mother took LONG showers) in a dusty box near the back of the closet. In it, pictures of Taiyang and who she recognized as Raven, as well as letters and a journal. Taking a peek at one of the letters, she got halfway through before her face took on a look of disgust. She shoved the letter back in the box before taking the journal out. Knowing her mother was nearly done with her shower, she stuffed the box back in the closet and ran back to her room with the journal.

Over the next few days, she scoured the journal looking for any information about where she might find her biological mother. After getting through dozens of pages filled with disgusting poetry written by her dad, she finally found an address. She was ecstatic, and on the next playdate with Ruby and Sage, she described the plan she had come up with. They would take an old wagon from her basement, fill it with canned food and some blankets, and trek to the next town over, miles away from where they were now.

Ruby of course, agreed instantly, nodding her head with her red hair flipping behind her. Besides the adventure they had when they first met Sage, every other one has been nothing but fun. Sage, after thinking in silence for a few minutes, agreed. He had been training with his mother for almost five years, and his combat potential was about the same as a freshman at Signal according to his 'My, more than enough to deal with the generally weak Grimm around Patch.

They decided to implement the basic plan they had come up with a week later. They left notes on their beds in the middle of the night, when they all met up and set off, an action Sage knew he would catch hell for. He thought it was worth it.

When Cordelia first knocked on her little loves door, concerned about his absence during breakfast, she expected him to answer. After that wasn't the case, she thought he my sill be sleeping and so opened the door quietly. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the empty bed with the note on top. She ran to open it and upon reading it, she sagged down onto the floor, breathing a sigh of relief that her son hadn't run away. She was still worried, and when she found him she was going to give him hell, but at least he wasn't running away.

She decided to give a call to Summer, wondering if she had noticed her daughter's absence yet.

Back with the trio, they had travelled far in a night. Sage had the two girls sit in the wagon as he utilized his semblance to move it along. Because of this, he was able to tirelessly move the wagon without stop for miles before having to rest. They walked for the rest of the day, encountering two Grimm along the way, which Sage was able to take care of with some difficulty. They stopped when it got dark and huddled together under the blankets. Sage stayed up through the night, making sure no Grimm got the drop on them.

The next morning, they continued on their way, luckily no Grimm showed up throughout the day.

It continued like so for a few days, and their food was running low. They were all dirty and tired, ready to finish this trip, but they all held firm on their journey. Yang needed this, and no amount of hunger or uncomfortableness would make her sister or her best friend abandon her.

Finally, on the fourth day, they had made it to the edge of the forest with the town in the distance. They all cheered, and were about to run forward, when a loud roar sounded out from behind them.

An Ursa was in the tree line, lumbering towards the trio. They stared in horror at the massive beast. It towered over them, almost taller than the trees. They turned and ran, leaving the wagon, screaming for help as they ran to the town. Behind them, the Ursa stood on its hind legs and lumbered after them. It was much faster than them, owing to its size, and with a few steps caught up to them. It raised it paw to strike and then-

 ***Shink***

The sound of metal slicing through bone sounded out. The Ursa stopped moving for a second, before falling forwards, already falling to dust and fading. The trio paused, surprised, as a man appeared before them. He had black hair and a messy appearance, looking lazy and unkempt. On his back was a large sword. The man was gazing at them, sipping from a bottle of what Sage knew to be alcohol.

The man was Qrow Branwen. He was the main reason why Sage agreed to come on this journey in the first place.

Sage remembered from his previous life that in the world of RWBY, Yang had gone on this expedition much earlier on in life, after Summer had left. Since Summer didn't leave in this world, Yang found out much later about her birth mother. Sage would have come with Yang even if Qrow wasn't gonna show, but he had to admit to himself that the possibility of the man's appearance helped him make a decision much faster.

"What are three little brats like you doing being chased by Grimm?" Qrow spoke with a slight slur to his voice. He gazed at Ruby and Yang briefly, before focusing on Sage.

'Something seems off about this kid... he has his aura unlocked? He can't be older than eight and his aura is already as big as someone in their late teens. He's gonna be an aura monster when he grows.' Suddenly, he noticed a feature he looked over on two of the three. Silver eyes. His gaze sharpened just a bit as he spoke up again.

"Well? What were you brats doing here? Are you orphans? Or runaway's?" The silence stretched for a bit longer.

Sage was the first to respond, deciding that Qrow would figure it out sooner or later.

"Ummm, thanks for saving us, mister. We snuck away from home to find Yang's real momma. Her dad's diary said she lived here. Do you know her?" Here, he ran back to the wagon and pulled out the journal Yang had brought along. Flipping to the page with Raven's address, where Yang had stuck a picture of Raven, he showed it to Qrow.

Qrow had recognized the journal as soon as he saw it in the kids' hands

'Taiyang always used to write in that thing during missions. So the blondie is Raven's?'

When he saw the picture, he knew he was right. Last he heard, Taiyang and Summer had gotten together and had a kid, who he assumed was the Summer clone staring at Harbinger. Sighing, he handed the journal back to Sage and spoke.

"I know who the girl is, and I know where she lives too." Yang grew bright eyed ash she shouted,

"Really!? You really know her!?"

Qrow smirked.

"Of course I know, after all, she _is_ my sister."

Raven sat staring at the three kids her brother had brought to her house, cursing out at him in her mind.

The little blondie, _her child_ , was glaring at her with determination in her eyes. She had just asked why Raven had abandoned her, and Raven was trying to find a way to explain without sounding like a bitch. Her reasons, she knew, were not very good ones. Eventually, after minutes of silence, she spoke.

"Yang, I, the reason I left you and your father... well, I'm not exactly," Here she paused, trying to find a way to put it. "Right in the head. I'm a bit insane." Raven looked tosee if Yang understood. Seeing the startled look on Yang's face, she nodded.

"Exactly what you're thinking. Because I'm insane, I didn't want you to grow up around me. I don't know how to handle being nice and I didn't want to destroy a little girl like that." She paused again.

"Yang, when I gave birth to you, I thought I would be happy. That I would love you. But when I first saw you, held you, I couldn't feel anything. It was like you were just some stranger's child that had been handed to me. I knew at that point I couldn't be your mother, so I left."

Hearing Raven say that, Yang's face cramped up, and her eyes grew wet, but that was more shock than anything else. After all, she hasn't known about this woman at all for more than a week or so, and she knew her momma – Summer that is – still loved her just the same. Feeling Ruby and Sage hug her from each side, any sadness within her vanished.

'That's right! I never would have gotten little sis' or Sage if she stayed!' Here, she smiled and hugged the two back to let them know she was alright.

Seeing Yang smile, Raven knew everything was settled and so she spoke.

"Is that all you came here for? To ask why I left, or is there something else you want?"

The faces of the three kids slowly redden as they realized they had no plan now that they had gotten the answer they were looking for. Looking to Qrow, who was sitting off to the side drinking, Yang spoke hesitantly.

"Uhh, Uncle... Crow? C-can we use your phone? Hehehe..." Rubbing the back of her head, she laughed sheepishly.

"You are in SO much trouble young lady, and you too Ruby! Running off like you did and only leaving a note!? When you were _grounded_ no less? Ohhh when I get my hands on you..." Summer was currently shouting on the phone, furious with her daughters for just leaving like they did.

Sage had already phoned his 'Ma and 'My, and his call went about the same way as the girls' was. He was grounded for a month, but he still thought it was worth it.

As the girls were getting chewed out by their mom, Sage was talking to Qrow.

"Hey kid, how come you have your aura unlocked? A bit young for that, aren't you? Not to mention it's a bit bigger than normal."

"My mommy said it's 'cause I had it when I was born! She said the doctor said it was 'cause she was unlocking auras of people when I was just 'conceived' whatever that means." Sage explained.

Qrow raised his brow, taking a sip from his flask Contemplating something. Sage didn't mind, focused as he was on the girls. His attention was drawn, however, when Qrow asked him something.

"How would you like it if I trained you, kid?" Sage's eyes widened, and his eye's showed yearning, but his reply was instant.

"No thank you, mister Qrow."

Qrow raised a brow at his instant response, surprised. He thought the kid would agree in a heartbeat, especially when he saw the look in the kids' eyes. He was curious.

"I can see that you want to say yes, kid. What's stopping you?" Sage looked up at him.

"I gotta ask mom first, and I don't think she'll say yes to a stranger. B-but! Even if she did, I would still say no, because I wanna learn the scythe, and you use a sword. Though it's a very cool lookin' sword. Besides, Ruby wants to train with me, so I can't just leave her to train with some guy. We're gonna see if any teacher at Signal can teach us! Even with a guy as cool as you, I can't just go back on my word to Ruby! Sorry, mister Qrow." Here, Sage smiled up at him apologetically.

Qrow looked back at him, staring hard and then glancing at Ruby, still being chewed out by her mother along with Yang. He smiled, an idea popping into his head, as he spoke before walking off.

"Kid, I have an idea that may work for us all. Just gotta get Sis' to agree." He muttered the last part to himself as he wobbled off, sipping from his seemingly endless flask.

About an hour has passed, and Sage's parents had arrived along with Summer. Taiyang had begged off the trip, not wanting to meet Raven again after she had left him and a newborn Yang. All three kids were chewed out once again, though nothing hurt more than seeing the red eyes that showed they were crying. After a few minutes of shouting, there came a lot of hugging, and some tears from the kids. The girls now realized how stupid they were to just run off like they did, but Sage had known all along it would be dangerous and he still went, so he got a bit of a harsher punishment.

"Now you can wait until you graduate from Signal before even hoping for a scroll, young man! Do you have _any idea_ how worried we were? Do you!? We thought you had run away!" And on it went for five minutes before they felt like their point was made. They asked what had happened on the trip here, and upon finding out Sage had protected the girls from Grimm again, Summer gave him a hug and a thank you. They spent some time describing how they eaten out of the cans they brought along, and how they huddled up at night. When they reached the end of the story, the girls got scared thinking about the Ursa and scooched closer to Sage, an action that did not go unnoticed.

When they described how the Ursa just fell over dead, Qrow popped out of nowhere to join in on the story, startling the adults. When Summer realized who it was that saved her daughters and Sage, she smiled wide and pulled him into a quick hug, happy to see her old teammate.

"You dusty old Qrow, I didn't expect to meet you here! I thought you were over at Beacon, helping Ozpin?"

"It's been a while Summer, yeah, but I finished up with Ozpin nearly a week ago. I had just got back to town when I saw these little brats run towards town, yelling at the top of their lungs while an Ursa chased them." He paused to take a sip of his drink. "After I saved them, they asked if I knew Raven, and I brought them to her. After a short talk, they called you and now here you are. One thing I wanna ask you girls. Would you be ok with me training Sage and Ruby in combat?" At his question, nearly everyone stared at him in surprise, but the one with the biggest amount if it was Summer, who knew how lazy Qrow was, as well as his strength.

'He must have seen something in the kids that convinced him to train them, but what?'

Summer thought to herself. Meanwhile, both Ruby and Sage spoke up.

"But Uncle Qrow! Me and Sage are gonna train in scythes! You use a sword! Thank you for asking but we don't wanna." That was Ruby, though her eyes were reluctant, she stood firm by her promise to her best male friend. Sage spoke up next.

"Yeah! You already asked and I already said no! Why'd you ask again, Mister Qrow?" Sage crossed his arms and glared at the man, who only smirked back at the duo. It was Cordelia who broke the silence, however.

"Sage, you don't know who mister Qrow is?" Seeing him look confusedly at her and shake his head no, she continued. "Qrow is one of the best hunters in the Four Kingdoms! He's known for his expert use of the battle scythe, silly boy!"

Sage and Ruby's eyes widened, as they looked back at Qrow. He now held Harbinger, and they watched as he turned it from its sword shape into its scythe form. It looked beautiful, black and red collapsible handle going into a red and silver scythe blade with a sharpened, jagged back.

""Wooowww..." two voices sounded out in unison. Both Ruby and Sage's eyes now held stars in them.

"Mister Qrow! Why didn't you tell me you used a scythe when you asked before?" Sage asked, still staring at the weapon Qrow held. Qrow smirked and answered.

"Didn't you say you needed your parents' permission first? I just waited to ask them myself." He looked back at Sage's parents.

"So, Mrs. And Mrs...?"

"Sapphire. I do agree to your training them, but only if Lola and Summer agree." Cordelia answered. She looked to her side to see Lola nod, agreeing with her decision, and from behind Summer said out loud an agreement as well.

She looked at her little love, Sage, and saw his excited face. She chuckled and said:

"Alright then, you can train them." The kids, including Yang, cheered. When asked why Yang cheered later, she said that although she loves hanging with Ruby and Sage, she did have friends from school as well.

Qrow and the three mothers set up a schedule, while the kids huddled together and whispered with excited voices.

"Did you hear what 'My said, Ruby!? She said he was one of the best hunters in the Kingdoms! And he uses a scythe! AND he wants to train us! Ohh this is so AWESOME!"

"Yeah, and did you _see_ that weapon!? Ohh it's so amazinging. I can't wait to make my own! I'll make it red and black and maybe have a gun in it? Oh my Oum, the possibilities are endless!" Her eyes went hazy as she thought of all the different weapons she could make, and continued mumbling to herself.

Sage was sleeping over at Ruby and Yang's house.

It wasn't the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be the last if he had anything to say about it. Sure, he was eight years old now, but he fondly remembers staying over his friend's house even when he was eighteen in his past life. Anyway, the reason that made this sleepover special was that it was the day when Yang, Ruby and he learned all there was to know about each other.

"So, girls, what's your favorite food?"

"COOKIES!" Ruby.

"Mom's cookies, yeah." And Yang, should have expected that.

"Alright, mines watermelon! Now, what do you like to do more than anything?" Sage asked. Ruby responded first.

"I like training with Uncle Qrow! Oh, and I like lookin at the weapon magazines mom gets me! They're all so cool! " She said this with stars in her eyes. Yang, smiling, shook her head and answered.

"I like _Yang_ ing out with my two best friends. And puns." She said the last part with a massive grin on her face, while he and Ruby groaned with their heads in their hands.

"As if _that_ wasn't obvious. What's your biggest dreams? Mine is to be like the hero in our book!" This time, Yang took the initiative to answer.

"My dream is to be like the lady hero in our book! I wanna be super strong and travel all over and save a buncha people!" Beside her, Ruby nodded.

"I wanna be as awesome at the scythe as Uncle Qrow! But I also wanna make my own scythe, instead of the training ones he makes us use! It'll be the best weapon ever!" Ruby shouted this with joy.

Smiling gleefully, Sage asks the next question expecting them to get embarrassed. He had added this into his list as a joke more than anything, and what fun it would be.

"So girls, who's your biggest crush." Smiling wickedly, he waited for their answers. But...

""Sage...""

They both muttered, not really paying attention, focused on painting their nails. Sage sat, stunned and silent for a bit before both girls froze at nearly the same time, turning to see him wide eyed and blushing as he stared at them both. When they realized what they said, their faces slowly started turning red as well. The three sat in silence until Summer called them for dinner. When they all walked in, silent and red faced, Summer asked what was wrong.

Instead of answereing, Sage handed her the list of questions he had asked the girls this night. There weren't many, maybe ten, but it was the last on the page that caught Summers attention.

"Your biggest crush, huh." she asked, glancing at Sage, before smiling slyly and asking,

"Soo, what were their answers?" At her question, the threes faces went even redder, and Sage mumbled out an answer.

"They said... Sage." Here, his face went even _further_ red, and he felt the shiest he's ever been, even in his past life there wasn't a moment like this!

Summer, hearing his answer, smiled wide and turned to her daughters.

"Oh **did** they?" Hearing her, both Ruby and Yang groaned and hid their faces in their hands, ears going red. They muttered out an affirmative from behind their hands and Summer smiled even wider.

"And what was his answer, girls?" At this, both girls glanced up at her confusedly. Knowing what they were confused about right away, she turned to look at Sage with a clearly playful glare.

"You got them to tell you their crush, and you didn't tell them yours? I think this oversight should be corrected right away, don't you girls?"

Catching on to what their mom was planning, they both smiled wickedly, before shouting out in unison.

""Yeah! What's your crush Sage!?""

Sage sunk in his seat, knowing he had no way out of this but not wanting to answer. Summer pressed him further, making sure he knew he wasn't gonna find a way to avoid the question. Sage decided to get it over with, rather than make it more embarrassing when it inevitably came out.

"I... tween... both..." mumbling out an answer, his voice was quiet. Summer was able to hear, and she smiled a bright smile when she heard the answer, but Yang and Ruby were clueless.

"Speak up, Sage! I don't think the girls heard." Summer encouraged him. Sage groaned out loud before acquiescing to her request and repeating himself, louder this time.

"I said... I can't choose between Ruby and Yang... I – I like them both..." Here, he put his face on the table so he didn't have to see the looks on the girls faces. Because of this, he didn't see that the girls' faces had gone red as his, their eyes widening along with their smiles. They looked at each other and grabbed hold of one another's hands, squeeing quietly as they realized their crush was reciprocated. There were no feeling of jealousy or greed for not being the only one Sage liked, because they had shared pretty much everything with each other their whole lives. They had both long known about each other's crush, and to find out he like-liked them too was an amazing feeling to the two girls.

After that incredibly awkward dinner, the trio only grew closer together. Only difference now was that whenever they were together, they would almost always be holding hands. The adults thought that it was the most adorable thing, and as for when the kids grew up? Well, they would cross that bridge when they got to it.

Ruby and Sage were now both eleven years of age. At the moment they were training with Qrow. To be more accurate, they were sparring while Qrow gave pointers from the side. The fight was nearing its final stages and both Sage and Ruby's aura was nearing depletion. They were staring at each other tensely, watching each other's stances for signs of weakness. Their breath was haggard and Sage's arms felt like they were on fire.

They stared at each other for nearly an entire minute before a leaf drifted between them. They watched it, and as it drifted down, their hands tightened around the practice scythes in their hands. The second the leaf reached the ground, they shot off, racing towards each other.

Sage made the first move, swinging his scythe from down low, up into her left side. She responded by making a leap to her left, dodging the blade and making it so he had to completely stop his blade before swinging it back. While leaping past him, she brought her scythe blade up, putting it into position to closeline his neck as she passed. He quickly ducked below it, and as if expecting it, Ruby turned the blade ninety degrees downward. If it were a real scythe, this would be enough to cut him in half down the middle. He just barely brought his scythes snath into a vertical hold, stopping the blade from impacting him, and stopping Ruby from winning this fight. As he was crouched on his toes, he was unstable and the impact of Ruby's blade against his handle made him fall back. Luckily, the impact also made Ruby unstable so as she landed she stumbled, and they both stabilized at the same time.

This time, Ruby was the first to strike, lifting her blade overhead and bringing it down heavily. Rather than try and defend, Sage simply sidestepped the swing, and swung his scythe horizontally, looking to strike while her scythe was away from her body. Things wouldn't go his way, however, as Ruby suddenly jumped, using her scythe stuck in the ground as a pole-vault. She launched above his swing, moving behind him and freeing her scythe from the dirt in the same move. Though surprised, Sage quickly reacted, continuing his sideways swing into a complete one eighty turn around. Ruby, having just landed, wasn't able to react in time and was struck with Sage's scythe.

"Hit! That's enough for today, it was Sage's win." Qrow called out upon seeing Sage taking first blood, so to speak.

Ruby grumbled to herself for her loss, but smiled again when Sage hugged her around the shoulders. The three kids had grown incredibly close over the past few years, even more so than before they "confessed" to each other. Now it was safe to assume that something was wrong if you saw one of the trio out and about without at least one of the other two beside them. It's been three years since they first admitted their crush to the others and since then it only grew.

Ruby hugged him back, congratulating him in his win, before the two walked hand-in-hand to where Qrow was waiting.

"Good work you two, you've come far in the three years I've been training you. I know you two are going to be turning twelve soon, and with that, entering Signal. Because I have a mission, today will be the last day I'm able to train you two, and so I have a surprise for you." Ruby and Sage glanced at each other, confused. Qrow was never one to beat around the bush like this. Looking back at Qrow, he continued speaking.

"I have decided to give you this."

He pulled out a dusty square... thing. Sage and Ruby's eye's widened in amazement when they saw him push a button that had the box slowly, and chunkily, transform into a scythe, a bit smaller than his current one.

"This was the first weapon I ever made. I used it for years before I crafted Harbinger. I'm giving it to you two to study and dismantle, to learn all you can about transforming weapons before you enroll into Signal at the start of next year. If you dismantle it, and manage to put it back together, _and_ make it transform faster than it can currently, then I'll have a gift for you. Work hard, brats." Qrow finished and held out the now compacted scythe to the two of his students. Wide eyed and breathless, the two slowly reached their free hand out to grab it together, glancing at each other before huge smiles covered their faces. They turned to thank Qrow but...

He was gone.

They both stared at the spot where he stood before, smiles fading as they realized they wouldn't see him for the next five months.

"Uncle Qrow..." Ruby muttered, hand tightening around Sage's.

Sage set down the scythe Qrow had left them before hugging Ruby tightly. Soon, Ruby was crying softly into his chest. Sage himself also felt sad, but Ruby need him right now. Over the four years they had trained with him Sage and Ruby had grown very close to Qrow, but Ruby even more so, as Qrow had taken up position as the fun and cool uncle in Ruby's life. Her realizing she wouldn't get to see or talk to her Uncle Qrow for almost half a year was definitely hard on the young girl.

Seeing Ruby so sad was making Sage sad as well, so he tried to think of something to cheer her up. Soon, he got an idea. A small smile popped up on his face as he thought about it. He decided to act on his thought right away.

"Hey Rubes, I know you're sad about Uncle Qrow leaving, but you and I both know that's not how he would want you to feel, ever. So to cheer you up, I've decide we, are going to go... On a date!" Looking down at her face as he said this, he enjoyed watching the moment of confusion before she realized what he was talking about, and the ensuing blush that spread across her cheeks. Stuttering, she asked;

"W-w-what do mean a date!? Like a go to the park date, o-or a, _date_ date?" She squeaked at the end. Cute.

"Yes, Ruby, a _date_ date. We can't exactly book a reservation at a fancy restaurant, but we can Have a picnic, watch the sunset. It'll just be you and me, no parents, no training, and if you want, no Yang. How does that sound?"

Ruby stared up at Sage for a short while before smiling and saying,

"I'd love that, Sage."

-Authors note from here-

I really liked writing this chapter. Don't know why.

Hope you liked it. Expect more to come.

Another reminder in case anyone forgot: This fic will be romance heavy, or at least I intend it to be.

I've decided on trying for the harem route, but it'll only be for team RWBY, and maybe Pyyrha. That's it. Byee~


End file.
